brilliant_fan_versefandomcom-20200223-history
Feast in the Land of Nobody
Feast in the Land of Nobody is an upcoming action adventure video game and movie based on the ''The FEAST Saga'' series by Brilliant Star Company. The game is written and co-directed by Domi Falcon, and is developed by another team within Brilliant Star Games. It's the third canon entry, set in the fixed timeline set by the second game. And the fifth anniversary title of the series after three years without new releases in 2020. The game features villains based on the Seven deadly sins, and more insight about like one of the characters' family members and knowing more about Gavin's parents and Rose's family. And more about Thorn, Blake's new rival, who was introduced in the previous game, a young woman with traumas and mysterious powers, and a supposed AI who helps Blake and the others throught the course of the game. The title alludes "No Man's Land", and the main theme is "Hidden faces". And the game is also about Blake's music career as well, because of that the game is a musical, while the main style is more guided towards Hard Rock and Heavy Metal. Gameplay The game as with the past two games is that the player has to beat many enemies to pass, with an added dose of puzzles and brand new missions. There are different styles of controls depending of the chosen character, like the Ties of Battle series. Unlike the other games which had more cutscenes, the game has a higher emphasis on the gameplay than the other two titles, some cutscenes are mostly represented in models in a Visual Novel Fashion. Characters The playable characters will the biggest and the amount of featured characters will be varied. Playable characters # Blake Snider (Part 1) #* Avenger Install # Zelda Grayson (Part 1) # Gavin Albain (Part 1) #* Flame Scythe Install # Sienna Travers (Part 1) #* Nemesis Install # Jonathan Travers (Part 1) #* Rolling Thunder Install # Rose Belladonna (Part 1) # Eliza Sampson (Part 1) #* Indigo Install # Jazz Snyder (Part 2) # Lucas White (Part 2) # Roger Masters (Part 1) # Alice von Stroheim (Part 2) # Adelard Albain (Part 2) # Prince Orion of Eridanus (Part 5) # Snow (Part 3) # Melody (Part 3) # Reed (Part 2) #* Transformed version # Grant Decker "Odysseus" (Part 4) # Leon Sampson (Part 6) # Alto (Part 6) # Darryl Anarchy (Leap to the Top) #* Infinity Vault II NPC From: The Feast of Black Strings # Elizabeth "Ameth" Amador # Mildred Albain # Shawn Grayson # Lars Jagger # Audrey Mabel Tereshkova # Ezio Carter # Violetta Kido # Aurelius Kruger # Lloyd Flynn # Ron Sampson From: Black Strings Carnival: The Last Song # Martha Snider/Shade Prism # Ophelia White # Irma Sierra # Tristan Cruz # Wilhelm Krone # Donovan Rock Snider # John Grayson # Sabrina Holley-Grayson # Anita Falcon # Cornelius Falcon From: The FEAST Saga - Rise of the Machines # Mark Holley # Freed Lenoir # Brent Lenoir # Francine Travers/Shade Prism 2 # Mariya Azarova From: The FEAST Saga: Ties of Battle # Julius Caesar Travers (Old) # Melanie Scarlet Blood (Old) # Maxima Firestone # Melissa West From: The FEAST Saga - Mystery of the Galia Kingdom # King Perseus of Auriga # Queen Andromeda of Cassiopeia # Adviser Carina Pyxis Antlia / Vela From: The FEAST Saga: Ties of Battle -The Final Act- # Forte/Madeleine Weissman "Maddie" # Tabitha Ingrid Evans From: Leap to the Top!: A Dancer called Snow # Helga New * Celesta (Celeste) McDonnell : Voiced by: Salli Saffioti (English), Chitose Morinaga (Japanese) Celesta McDonnell is a travelling dancer and doctor. She is also known as spunky and heavily asocial given she has probably asperger's or autism and is very shy and demure, she has short hair and dresses like a boy like Jazz before her, her coat is black. She is (initially) the sole new playable character. * "Thorn" (Real name: Amir Harrison) : Voiced by: Billy Kametz (English), Tomoaki Maeno (Japanese) Thorn is a longhaired young man with an aspect of a heavy metal singer, but he's more into hard rock, and is just a year older than Blake, used to be an Idol and Eliot's partner until he died. He starts as the first boss, much like Leon was the first chapter boss to be faced. He's more than he looks. * Fairy Idol Vertex : Voiced by: Kayli Mills (English), Ai Fairouz (Japanese) Fairy Idol Vertex is a sentient Doll AI who is well behaved but inside she is cold and aggressive. But seems she is very human and very friendly towards Celesta, Thorn, and later Blake. She assists the latter in his battles and can assist the others. * David Ryan : Voiced by: Frank Todaro (English), Ken Narita (Japanese) David is the father of Rose, Darren and Chester. He's widower of his children's mother Dahlia. While not a playable character, he's important to the plot. * Darren Ryan : Voiced by: Joe Brogie (English), Kishow Taniyama (Japanese) The oldest of the three siblings. He's older than Rose for six years and Chester for three. He's a professional serious journalist, he actually knows the truth about Rose. * Chester Ryan : Voiced by: Joe Zieja (English), Anri Katsu (Japanese) The middle of the three siblings. A proud young man who is very acrobatic and versatile. He used as a child to blame Rose for the death of his mother. * Dahlia Belladonna : Voiced by: Wendee Lee (English), Rie Kugimiya (Japanese) The Ryan's deceased mother, rumored to be alive given the restart of the time. *'Jeanette Albain-Aguirre' : Voiced by: Barbara Goodson (English), Reiko Suzuki (Japanese) Gavin and Adel's mother, an older woman who enjoys travelling and exotic food. *'Tom Albain' : Voiced by: Tom Fahn (English), Norio Wakamoto (Japanese) Gavin and Adel's father, a construction worker who likes hard work and discipline. *'Evelyn Banks (also known as Vamp)' : Voiced by: Jeannie Tirado (English), Youko Hikasa (Japanese) Helena's crippled younger twin sister, she might lost her grudge but not the will. *'Eliot (Real name: Elliot Avery)' : Voiced by: Zach Aguilar (English), Kengo Kawanishi (Japanese) Thorn's former idol partner who died before the events by Hel's attack. Antagonists - Sinners Seven characters that are based in the Seven Deadly Sins. * Wrath/Ira - The Angry, Mariano Santa Ana : Voiced by: Armen Taylor (English), Eiji Takemoto (Japanese) A man with a hidden desire of violence, he is a Gaucho-styled man that hates people superior to him, except his allies. He uses guns for his fight. * Gluttony/Gula - The Eater, Harold Peterson : Voiced by: Ray Chase (English), Yoshiki Nakajima (Japanese) A young man with a big and excessive appetite without a cause, he blatantly says he is stronger as much as he eats food. He uses his strength. * Greed/Avaritia - The Gambler, Agnès Gold : Voiced by: Julianne Alexander (English), Ayaka Suwa (Japanese) A greedy young woman that has so much money to the point that she owns a Casino with it, loves money and spending it. She uses coins for battle. * Envy/Invidia - The Severe, Will Mayne-Nichols : Voiced by: Greg Chun (English), Ichitarō Ai (Japanese) A young man with a huge desire of having everything that others have, to the point of envy. He despises rich people at heart. He uses swords. * Lust/Luxuria - The Wisher, Gisella York : Voiced by: Cherami Leigh (English), Yuka Saitō (Japanese) A woman with a huge desire of having everything with a odd satisfaction, even physically, money, etc. She is mentally insane. She uses a whip. * Sloth/Acedia/Tristitia - The Sleeper, Trisha Banner : Voiced by: Alexis Tipton (English), Akeno Watanabe (Japanese) The leader of the Sinners, she is a woman with a complex personality, sleeps when talking, is indifferent to others and even her allies. She uses a robot army. * Pride/Superbia - The Almighty, Raphael Hall : Voiced by: Kirk Thornton (English), Isshin Chiba (Japanese) The true leader of the sinners, works closely with Hel and her intentions. He's manipulative and deceiving. He uses people for his power, and he was Celesta's foster parent until he abandoned the orphanage. He fights solo. * Vainglory - Hel : Voiced by: Melissa Fahn (English), Marina Inoue (Japanese) Form A woman who is an agent of the Sinners, she is the "Vainglory" only in title. She's a blonde haired woman in her 30s who has a connection with Thorn and Elliot. She wears a half skull mask to represent the goddess of dead on Nordic Mythology. Mecha This time besides the base mecha, they can be customizable through accessories and interchangeable weapons and parts. * Alpha Omega (Celesta) * Delta Reaper (Thorn) Only Four of the Sinners have mecha. * Wrath (Mariano) * Sloth (Trisha) * Pride (Raphael) * Vainglory (Hel) Trivia * None of ''The Arcana Warriors'' appear in this game, happened since Mystery of the Galia Kingdom, the original Ties of Battle, Rise of the Machines, and the first game. But rumors say cameos like Jay, Mondo and Joker will appear due to the date of the game being the fifth anniversary of The Arcana Warriors game. * David previously appeared in The Final Act, being voiced by T. Axelrod and Kouji Yusa. Frank Todaro and Ken Narita voiced him in the anime adaptation of TFA. * Not every character is voiced as in the previous canon games. * Only Three of the "main protagonists" in The Final Act are not playable (Mondo, Caesar and Jay) * The theme of the game also involves the Idol industry and its horrible and dark practices.